1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy tea kettle or the like.
2. Description of the prior art
Children love to imitate adults, and it is not uncommon to observe them in the act of "playing house". One aspect of "playing house" which they love involves entertaining guests by serving beverages to them, such as hot coffee or tea, in toy tea kettles or the like. These tea kettles simulate actual tea kettles except that they are smaller and the only moving parts are possibly a removable cover and a pivotally movable handle. Although the known toy tea kettle or the like serves a useful function, it fails to realistically simulate an actual tea kettle in which the liquid therein is boiling and the steam escaping from the kettle emits a whistling sound and causes the spout lid to oscillate. Also, no toy tea kettle is known wherein by pressing a button or plunger the spout lid can be held in a fully opened position to enable the child to pour make-believe tea or the like into miniature teacups.